


My Baby's Got Blue Eyes

by absolute-worst-idea (cxptained)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptained/pseuds/absolute-worst-idea
Summary: “I have to finish my reading before today’s class. I can’t.” He explains. “You don’t have anything for a while, get some extra sleep.”Henry lets go of his hand and Alex figures he’s persuaded him well enough, until there is a sudden weight dropped in his lap. Henry sits, draws long limbs into himself in a way he couldn’t even fathom to be possible and tucks his head beneath Alex’s chin.“This isn’t…” Alex trails off laughing, smoothing out the birds nest of bed hair Henry is currently sporting before it goes up his nose. “Fine, okay. Fine. You stay there.” He says, rolling his eyes fondly and kissing the top of Henry’s head.-----------------Alex has work to do. Henry wants to go back to bed. We know who's going to win.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 285





	My Baby's Got Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! An anon on Tumblr asked for: "something that's just all fluff -- like, lazy mornings/waking up together, or maybe a night out with the entire crew, or one of them trying to get work done while the other tries to distract them?"
> 
> I've smushed two of them together and this popped out!! It's literally nothing but absolutely tooth-rotting fluff and I hope you enjoy it!

Alex’s brain is cleanly split into two compartments. 

The left side of his brain focuses on school, on studying and passing. The right side of his brain is completely enamoured by Henry. Usually the right side wins because, well, his textbooks haven’t quite mastered the soft blue, begging eyes that Henry has.

Luckily this morning Henry’s eyes are closed and, while it’s still difficult to wriggle himself free of his boyfriend’s embrace, it doesn’t come with the added guilt trip that usually causes him to fail. 

Alex doesn’t go far. There’s a whole office a few rooms away but he doesn’t have the desire to leave the bedroom. So he sets himself up at the desk across the bedroom, with a view of the beautiful sunrise coming up over the Upper East Side, and opens up his latest reading assignment. 

It takes a lot to focus on the words at first, spending five minutes watching the equally beautiful Henry still asleep in their bed. Since Alex got up, it didn’t take the other man long to flop onto his front and star-fish in the most unregal of poses. With golden morning sun bathing him in an contrastingly angelic manner, one leg is hooked around the cream coloured duvet, showing Alex his bare ass, and it’s all he can do  _ not  _ to climb back onto that bed and wake his beloved with slow, tender, morning sex.

But he doesn’t. 

Because Alex Claremont-Diaz has work to do. 

He forces himself not to think about the blonde-haired beauty dressed in an oversized, blue as they come, NYU Law sweatshirt absolutely stolen from his side of the closet, that’s sleeping in his bed and starts to read. 

Eventually, his mind shifts and he loses himself in his work. 

“In essence, section 54 replicates the two stage nature of the old test of provocation in that first it asks a subjective ques--” Alex has been murmuring to himself as he reads for around twenty minutes when he feels a hand on the back of his shoulder.

He glances up and is met with a disheveled looking prince, barely awake and looking down at him with squinty eyes and scrunched up nose. Alex is so in love he could die. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He asks gently, as he takes in the wonder that is Henry, drowned in a sweatshirt two sizes too big for both him and it’s owner - bought for this exact reason, in that it was bound to be the cutest thing Alex had ever seen. 

“ _ Hmph… _ ” Henry grunts a little and Alex lets out a breath through his nose as he smiles. He takes Henry’s fingers and kisses the knuckles tenderly.

“It’s only six thirty. Go back to bed, baby.” Alex says.

“ _ Hmmmph _ .” Henry whines this time, brow creasing in the middle. He’s certainly not awake enough to be forming complete sentences it would seem. Alex is tugged lightly by the hand and he shakes his head with a laugh.

“I have to finish my reading before today’s class. I can’t.” He explains. “You don’t have anything for a while, get some extra sleep.”

Henry lets go of his hand and Alex figures he’s persuaded him well enough, until there is a sudden weight dropped in his lap. Henry sits, draws long limbs into himself in a way he couldn’t even fathom to be possible and tucks his head beneath Alex’s chin. 

“This isn’t…” Alex trails off laughing, smoothing out the birds nest of bed hair Henry is currently sporting before it goes up his nose. “Fine, okay. Fine. You stay there.” He says, rolling his eyes fondly and kissing the top of Henry’s head. 

The books are dragged closer to the edge of the desk in order to be seen over Henry’s body that’s now warming him through in the most pleasant of ways. His fingers drag through Henry’s hair, absentmindedly if nothing else as he smooths out rampant curls while his other arm keeps his boyfriend securely in place. 

Alex continues his murmuring, now feeling how his words vibrate against Henry’s temple. Henry himself doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Mallum ensae is…” Alex quizzes himself, flicking through his book to find the answer when it all but flies out of his head. 

“An act that is evil in itself; assault, murder… white shoes after labour day.” Henry mutters with a snort. His voice is low, muffled with the way his cheek is squished against Alex’s white t-shirt. 

For a moment Alex is just shocked that he spoke since he thought Henry was asleep and then he laughs gently, his shoulders shaking Henry up and down. 

“That’s legally blonde.” He chuckles. “That’s cheating. How do you  _ know  _ that.”

“I have a sister.”

“Fair point.” Alex says as Henry shifts in his lap.

“And a Pez.”

Alex snorts this time. 

Henry’s head moves and Alex glances down to find sleepy blue eyes are staring up at him once again. Oh no. He glances back to his textbooks but nope, they’ve yet to develop their ability to perform quite as well as his boyfriend. 

Alex bumps his nose against Henry’s gently and pecks a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“I know what you’re doing.” Alex tells him with a crumbling resolve. 

“I don’t know what you mean, love.” Henry says, reaching up out of his lap to run his thumb across Alex’s cheekbone.

Oh, it  _ so _ isn’t fair. 

Alex looks back to his textbooks.

_ Last chance to develop a sentience that rivals a prince,  _ he thinks. 

They don’t.

Alex breaks.

“C’mon.” He says, patting Henry’s back with a sigh. 

“Where are we going?” Henry asks innocently, batting long eyelashes at him in a way Alex remembers hating to his very core at one point. 

“Back to bed.” Alex says firmly.

“You don’t--”

“Yes, I do. Because if I don’t you’ll look at me like that and it’s not a fair battle because my textbooks’ eyes aren’t as blue as yours.”

“Your textbooks’…” Henry peters off, a little confused and raises an eyebrow at him. Alex just shakes his head and hopes Henry won’t ask about that particular train of thought. Luckily he doesn’t and, instead, he just lets lanky legs touch the ground once again.

Henry heaves Alex to his feet, and he thinks maybe he’s aged eighty years just sitting there because at least six different bones crack and he feels like his body has been pushed through a compressor.

He’s unceremoniously dragged to his bed by Henry himself and, with Henry’s sleepy demeanour and Alex’s lack of feeling anywhere below the pelvis right now, they crumple together within the sheets. A messy tangle of limbs, tired chuckles and Henry headbutting him in the nose accidentally. 

Alex stretches as well as he can below Henry’s weight once again and takes in a deep sigh.

“I still have classes at noon.” Alex says, looking at Henry who’s wasted no time burying his nose within Alex’s neck and slinging his arms loosely around his shoulders. 

“I know.” Henry says, muffled once again. 

“Do you actually care?” 

“It comes and goes.” Henry smirks into his collarbone, Alex can feel the tell-tale curling of his lips against his skin. The kind of feeling that makes Alex usually want to do more unspeakable things in that bed rather than just lay there and cuddle. But his arms wrap around Henry in kind.

“Little shit.”

“Bigger than you.”

Alex doesn’t have a comeback for that so he lets out a sigh and succumbs to a life trapped beneath a man who loves him so much he’d rather he failed his degree, apparently. 

Sometimes he doesn’t even know how he graduated the first time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as fluffy as promised!! If you'd like to put in a RWRB prompt/request, my Tumblr is absolute-worst-idea. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thanks everyone!


End file.
